narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Release: Four Beast Rashōmon Gauntlets
A unique technique created by Suiren during her free time of finding her own style of defense and turning into a great offense. This jutsu creates a large pair of gauntlets with steel bladed fingers that can be summoned and used on either of her arms, though Suiren opts to equip the gauntlets on her right hand primarily. The gauntlets on her arms function as the first two Rashōmon beast which can he be used for offense and defense, while the two shields operate as the other two Rashōmon beast which is mainly for defense but can be for offense. The right hand gauntlet is named Jikokuten-East while the left hand one is named Kōmokuten-West. The orbiting shield pods were named Zōchōten-South and Tamonten-North. All four named after the Four Heavenly Kings guardians of the Cardinal directions. Offense The gauntlets both have bladed fingertips which can be used for slashing, slicing and stabbing techniques. Effectively jabs with her finger extended can be extremely fatal. Using these gauntlets Suiren relies on an organized savage fighting style that shreds, rips or slices through her enemies using her clawed gauntlets. With these weapons she can also perform various other attacks such as the Finger Cannon which she can fire from any of the bladed finger tips to pick opponents off who intend to keep their distance. These gauntlets give her colossal raw strength to the point where punches can cause severe damage to the human physiology. The impact of the steel tied along side the pressure per square inch and speed at which Suiren throws blows makes simple punches can easily become life threatening injuries. Suiren can easily life objects and grab them with colossal strength that is slightly above that of perfect Sage Mode. Able to punch through solid rock and break through almost any weapons upon attack, and completely destroy weaker metals than it. At first the added ability of the gauntlets slowed her down but after her father had her train using them until the weight became natural and light to her, where they literally became extensions of her natural arms, able to move much quicker to create openings and attacks. Defense While these clawed gauntlets possess a decent offensive capability its true calling card is the great defense it provides. Though effort and practice among her family Suiren created the perfect means to attack and defend herself all in one motion limited wasted movements. When she equipped her gauntlets in its full entirety it creates two floating, shield-like constructs that hover around her and orbit around her during combat on each of her left and right sides. This defense was taught and created by her mother Ameyuri using her Inertia Absorption as the blueprint to create Steel constructs that were made from the that would react to protect her when in danger. These gauntlets and their shield pods are incredibly sturdy each gauntlet and shield possessing the same defensive power as a single Rashōmon gate. When combined they make for an extraordinarily power defense that is notoriously difficult to break through. These shields can be constructed to increase their density and can be taken apart and put together to create makeshift defenses to protect her or others of her choosing. Raido, Ameyuri and Sorahime helped her adjust and adapt her defenses. Raido taught Suiren how to use her shields in the same manner as his Uchiha Return to suddenly redirect attacks back to their user, Ameryuri & Sorahime helping her with the Kinetic energy redirection. They can even be used as shrapnel to attack others and impale them savagely during battle. Ameyuri imparted on her her how to detect high traces of kinetic energy using her chakra which would allow her shield to intercept faster than normal moving targets and reflect them. The first two Rashōmon beast, the gauntlets she equips are on the par defensively with the Summoning: Rashōmon technique. Making them extremely extremely durable to various types of Punishment. The second two beast which are the floating shields also act as Rashōmon gates, when all four are used together by Suiren their defensive power is on par with that of the Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon Even without the use of her shield when the gauntlets are active her natural durability also see's a dramatic increase in endurance and possess incredible tensile strength. Raido and the rest of the family often improved her defenses by using brutal attacks to ensure her defense was increased to levels she could hold her own on during her travels. In terms of endurance and durability she was able to withstand sustained attacks from her father and mother separately. Her defensive abilities combined with her natural incredible resilience and hereditary Revitalization Technique which can heal not only her body but her steel as well makes her defense constantly evolving and extremely resourceful. Despite her colossal defense its is not absolute, while the shield can protect her against concentrated fire, glancing blows and direct attacks. Her defenses have shown to hold up against various ninjutsu, taijutsu, Kenjutsu and even be used the penetrate some barriers. This extraordinary defense is not without flaws the shield can be compromised by multiple attacks from multiple directions, causing the shield to spread itself thin and protect from different directions. This was seen in the training with her family who after exhausting ways of trying to attack her defense decided to attack her from all fronts and sides which weakened the integrity of her shielding and penetrated her defenses. Concept and Influences *The inspiration behind this technique originated from the Freezing, the Anti-Nova Trial Version (Anchi Nova Toraiaru Bājon) which was an incredible volt weapon and among one of my favorites. It motivated and inspired me to make a Naruto version of the technique using the Steel Release as the basis at which the jutsu could function. Also the pictures as well. The first two beast are the clawed gauntlets themselves used for offensive purposes, the two shields are the other two beast meant to protect the other two and the user that wields them. They are each based on the SHITENNŌ (Four Heavenly Kings) Suiren herself functions as the center-Taishakuten or the 5th King within the center where the cardinal directions meet. These four kings are the god who protect the Four cardinal directions. *East-Jikokuten *West-Kōmokuten *South-Zōchōten *North-Tamonten Jutsu Used Four Kings Rashōmon Gauntlets allows for various other jutsu to be used or combined with its own abilities and techniques. Whether for offense of defense *Savage Beast Shrapnel Rain *Uchiha Return *Finger Cannon *Rashōmon Piledriver Four_Rashomen_Beast_Gauntlet003.jpg|Both weapons armed Four_Rashomen_Beast_Gauntlet004.jpg|It's incredible Defense Four_Beast_Shields.png|Four Beast Shields Four_Beast_Rashomen.gif Category:Steel Release